


[Podfic] Need

by katemonkey, Tygermama



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar is always calm, cool, collected and in control. Carlos... sometimes needs someone else in control. Podfic of the story by Tygermama</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133072) by [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama). 



> Thanks to Tygermama for letting me record this story!

[ ](http://www.box.com/s/vgg661e1e2n626voc7zd)

[ **14.6mb mp3 available on Box.com** ](http://www.box.com/s/vgg661e1e2n626voc7zd)


End file.
